Change of heart
by tanx
Summary: Lily and James hate eachother . . .but what happens when their feelings start to change? (Siri gets a bit jealous!) (Recently 'Boy Meet Girl Boy Love Girl')
1. A meeting to remember!

This is my first James/Lily fic. I promised myself I'd stay away from it coz I'm not so big on reading them but heck. It was too enticing.  
  
Hope you like it! And remember to review please, because I love all your comments and constructive criticism.  
  
Love,  
  
Tanx. ^_Q  
  
Boy meet girl, Boy love girl  
  
Chapter one - A meeting to remember!  
  
Lily Evans was a strikingly pretty girl. She couldn't walk down a corridor without because noticed. But what made Lily Evans so special and attractive was that she was completely and utterly modest.  
  
There were girls at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that knew they were good looking, and they liked to flaunt it.  
  
Lily was never like this. She would take nice comments as a compliment, but she would never use them against other people.  
  
Miss Evans had many other people things about her that made people enjoy her company.  
  
For one, she was completely devoted to the rights of less fortunate magical beings, (Hermione fans, does this sound familiar?!) And she didn't dress up to impress people. She dressed up because it made HER feel good.  
  
Lily was just like any other girl you'd meet. She got very self-conscious at times, and she had her girly moments. Sometimes she'd sit in-front of the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room and eat an entire bucket of Madam Rosmerta's special blend Butterbeer Ice-cream.  
  
She had never had a proper boyfriend. Dates, yes. But no boyfriends.  
  
Lily was a true romantic. She wanted walks by the lake, trips to Madam Puddifoots to hold hands and kiss over the sugar bowl, a boy who'd share her common interests - care of magical creatures, Divination, beautiful things . . .  
  
James Potter liked none of these.  
  
James was the kind of boy you'd stop to look at in a corridor not because he was handsome, but because he was attaching a firework to a suit of armour.  
  
James liked playing jokes on people, playing Quidditch (he had been the seeker on Gryffindor team since his second year and was now Quidditch captain), and he adored to eat. Though James was one of those few lucky people who could eat however much junk food he desired and still never put on weight.  
  
He had crisp brown eyes and completely untameable black hair that you could lose a Frisbee in and never get it back.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily Evans and James Potter were never really close friends. In fact they'd hardly talked unless they were instructed to 'pass the Cauliflower cheese' and such at the dinner table.  
  
However they were definitely destined to meet.  
  
Lily was walking from the library holding a bundle of old tattered leather- bound books in her pale, thin arms.  
  
Her knees were nearly bucking under the pressure and she looked like she would topple over, however one could not tell this from her facial expressions, as you could literally not see her face under the massive pile of books.  
  
James was sniggering as he bit into a cream éclair that he had stolen from the kitchens. He was just striding past the library (which he had practically never set foot in) when he saw the struggling Lily.  
  
'Need some help there, Evans?' He said, recognising her tousled red hair from the back, being unable to see her face.  
  
'Oh. Umm . . .yeah that's be great, if you could.' She said, wobbling.  
  
James took four large, heavy books off the pile and smiled at her, holding two books comfortably under both arms. He finished the cream puff and was even able to lick his fingers clean of the cream.  
  
'Thankyou.' Said Lily appreciatively, breathing out a sigh of relief. 'I'd never have gotten to the tower without that.'  
  
'No sweat.' Said James, smirking. 'So . . .where to, Madam?'  
  
'Oh right . . .Gryffindor tower. I'm just doing some research on . . .  
  
'Goblin rights and allowances of society and where the little things stand today. Right?'Said James, looking up at lily from the book cover.  
  
'Yes.' Said Lily, looking sarcastically impressed. 'You read the cover, huh? I don't know why I hired that one. It's really rather stupid. And ever so bias toward the poor creatures.'  
  
'Aha.' Said James, rapidly losing interest.  
  
They climbed to many flights of stairs together, James showing no sight of Strain. Lily, however, was beginning to struggle again.  
  
'I'll get that for you.' Said James, noticing this.  
  
'Oh thanks. You're pretty handy, you know? Maybe you could help Filch out, I heard he's looking for an apprentice.'  
  
'Aaah . . .no I don't think so.' Said James nervously. 'He umm . . .well let's just say I don't think he likes me.'  
  
'And why would that be, James Potter?' Said Lily, teasing. She knew very well that Filch hated that entire group of boys. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were some of the most frequently uttered names by Mr Filch . . .when he was on a stakeout.  
  
'I think you know the answer to that . . .okay never mind that Madam, we seem to have reached our destination.' James said, nodding his head towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
'Oh Good. I can't wait to put these bloody books down! Oh . . .hi, Nick.' Said Lily, smiling and attempting to wave at the Gryffindor ghost.  
  
'Ah . . .young love.' Mumbled Nick, floating past lightly.  
  
'God.' Said James. 'Don't know what he was seeing.'  
  
Lily frowned slightly, but covered it over with a cleverly timed cough. 'Yes. Well I'd better be off. Lots of research to do. See you.'  
  
'Bye.' Said James, as he watched her mumble the password and climb in the hole. At that point he would usually have perved on whichever girl was climbing through the large hole, but this time it was different. He didn't need to perve, because he already liked what he saw. Inside and out.  
  
* * *  
  
'No way.' Said Sirius, as he adorned his casual shirt. 'YOU hung out with that ice queen?'  
  
'She is NOT an ice queen.' Said James, frustrated. He was hoping Sirius would take this more lightly.  
  
'Ah . .James, I hate to break it to you mate but you were the one who called her that in the first place.' Sirius smirked.  
  
'Well I was wrong then. She's really nice and really honest. And I . . .I like her. Fine, I said it.'  
  
'Umm you really don't want to be getting involved with someone like Lily Evans, Potter. She's aah . . .she's really not your type, is she.?' Said Remus Lupin from inside his closed four poster curtains.  
  
'Oh great, you too. Peter, please feel free to insult my feelings any time soon since you're the only one who hasn't yet.'  
  
'I didn't say anything. I'm not saying ANYTHING this time.'  
  
'Whatever. Look guys I'm going to dinner, I'll see you later.' Said James, undoubtedly disappointed in his friend's lack of enthusiasm for his new . . .well . . .crush.  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^! ^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
What did everybody think??? Did you guys like it? I'm a bit nervous about how this story will go down but I quite like it so far.  
  
Review and I will get back to each of you personally, promise!  
  
Love,  
  
Tanx 


	2. Hate and Revenge are very different thin...

BMG BLG  
  
Chapter 2 - Hate and revenge are two very different things  
  
By Tanx  
  
Btw: This is just a short chaplet and I promise the rest will be longer.  
This chapter is just supposed to show the base for why Lily and James  
hate each-other so much. (Like they do in HP) and . . .as they say in da'  
movies . . .the rest is history.  
  
James Potter was sitting by himself in front of the fire. He was looking over Remus' Astrology notes because he hadn't bothered to make his own in the short amount of time the teacher had given him to do so . . .Okay, so half an hour isn't exactly short, but James needed his day-dreaming time.  
  
'Well well well . . .what do we have here? 'Jamesy' I think every day since you had your little fling with that Evans girl you've started turning into her kind.' Sirius had been watching James for quite some time, sniggering at his new found 'studying.'  
  
'What's up mate? Why the ahh . . .technique? Exams aren't for like 2 weeks.'  
  
'2 weeks isn't a long time Sirius, I just want to do well in Astrology.' Snapped James. He was quite moody because he hadn't eaten any dinner; he had just claimed his seat by the fire to study intensely.  
  
'James . . .Look!!!' Sirius was holding a packaged steak and kidney pudding in his hand, as if he were offering it to a dog.  
  
James immediately sat at attention. He then shrugged his shoulders and continued to study Moony's charts.  
  
'Alright. This has gone too far! If you insist on going into some whacked out nerd faze over that Evans chick then you'd better forget about having a mate in me . . .'  
  
'Sirius if you'd just . . .'  
  
'AND . . .and a keeper for the Gryff quidditch team.' Sirius quivered with rage and disappointment.  
  
'Oh you're not. Sirius you can't do that to me it's not fair. What the hell did I do? You're just f*cking jealous! James snapped, looking upset, angry and worried.  
  
Sirius didn't budge. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked very distressed.  
  
'ALRIGHT! FINE! You win okay? I'll admit it . . .I'm not really that interested in her . . .I'm just using her because I need a date for the Graduation Ball and . . .maybe a bit of a snog. You know mates are more important to me. Happy?!'  
  
There was a snigger from the stairs to the girl's corridor and both James and Sirius saw Katherine Kindlestien hurry into the corridor.  
  
'Sh*t. Sh*t!!! Oh no you don't you little b*tch!'  
  
James leapt to his feet causing Moony's notes to fall to the floor. He ran frantically up the stairs but when he got to the last step he felt his feet lift from underneath him and himself slide down the protective ramp of steel.  
  
All the while Sirius was in fits of laughter, chuckling on the floor, making no effort to help James or Moony's scrambled notes.  
  
Lily Evans emerged from the corridor, looked at James in a heap on the floor with a look of utter loathing and jumped down the ramp, sliding fast.  
  
'Lily wait I . . .' Attempted James.  
  
But she was escaping through the portrait hole, sniffling all the way.  
  
James gave up attempting to get himself up. Katherine Kindlestien appeared at the top of the corridor, sniggered again, pushed up her small gold glasses and slid down the slide happily.  
  
'You don't deserve her one bit, James Potter!' She said, not giggling anymore. She then smiled sweetly at Sirius and followed Lily's path through the portrait hole and out of sight.  
  
'I hate girls.' Said James, banging his head on the floor.  
  
As if things couldn't get any worse, Professor McGonagall appeared in the common room and looked deeply distressed.  
  
* * * Well I very much enjoyed writing that. I only had a lunch-time though so excuse the shortness.  
  
Please R&R I need your crit and comments to develop my story and get a plot! Coz' all my other stories have serious lack of plot!  
  
Love,  
  
Tanx 


	3. WAR and PEACE Lily James style!

I don't own anything . . .just so you guys know. I bet I'm somehow related to JK but I doubt I'll someday inherit her millions . . .  
  
BMG BLG  
  
Chapter 3 - War and Peace (The Lily James version!)  
  
Lily Evans blinked in the bright sunlight, covering her face with her hands. (Inside, the castle could be pitch black as night, but outside it could be a hot spring day.)  
  
She didn't know why she'd agreed to meet the boy she loathed beside the lake, but she had a feeling it had to do with her feeling immensely sorry for him.  
  
'Great.' She mumbled to herself, upon arriving at their meeting spot. 'He's not there.' ~Should've known~ She thought, insecurely.  
  
'Hey, Evans!' Came a calling from the distance.  
  
The figure of James Potter jogged briskly towards Lily, breathing a sigh of relief when he reached her.  
  
'You're *heavy breath* early *heavy breath.' He puffed.  
  
'I always am.' Said Lily, in a not seductive way.  
  
'Right. Okay look the reason I asked you to meet you was . . .'  
  
'Yes what on earth would be so dragging that I had to skip the first ten minutes of Herbology class to meet you here of all places? Why not in Herbology for Christ's sake?'  
  
'Because what I'm going to tell you is not something I want my friends . . .and your friends . . .to hear about, okay?'  
  
'Well if you can't say it there, it's not worth saying!' Shouted Lily, unusually loud for such a quiet girl.  
  
'Okay I'm just gonna say it while you're still here. I'm . . .i'm really sorry about what I said.'  
  
'And?'  
  
'And I was only saying it because Sirius is my best mate and I don't wanna lose him over a girl I hardly know.'  
  
'Well you could have said that!' Exclaimed Lily.  
  
'When?! Do you mean when you glared at me and spat in my face or when you ignored me for half a week, huh?!'  
  
'Okay. I admit I was a little . . .okay VERY mad. But I had good reason. Imagine if you'd heard that coming out of MY mouth.'  
  
James was temporarily lost for words.  
  
'True.' He finally said, after a long awkward silence. 'Right-O. SO are we . . .like are we friends or what?'  
  
'I don't know. I'll think about it.' Said Lily, knowing she was teasing him. This was so unlike her!  
  
'Can't you just tell me now? I hate it when you chicks do this.'  
  
''Us chicks', huh?' Said Lily, smirking.  
  
'I'M SORRY! I'm sorry . . .i'm sorry. Said James, breathing in yet another sigh of relief. 'I'm just used to calling chi . . .girls . . .that. You know, 'chicks.'  
  
'Yes I know. But if we're going to be friends you're gonna have to stop using it around ME. Okay?'  
  
'You mean . . .great. Thanks Lily. And I'd . . .i'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this . . .about us. . .'  
  
Lily scowled, arms crossed on her chest.  
  
'Fine tell whoever you like. Geez . . .'  
  
Lily uncrossed her arms. She ran up to the striding James and planted a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
'What was that for, then?' He said, touching his cheek lightly.  
  
'Well if you don't want me to do it I . . .'  
  
'NO! I mean, no . . .you can do it all you like. Any time.' James chuckled to himself and closed his eyes once, twice.  
  
'What the heck are you doing?' Said Lily, laughing at him in a worried sort of way.  
  
'Just trying to relive the moment Lily Evans kissed me.'  
  
'I can help you there.' She said sweetly.  
  
Lily was moving closer to him. Her eyes were closed. She was going to want him to kiss her . . .  
  
'Any time soon James' He thought to himself. 'Come-on buddy, you've never turned down a kiss before. Go for it!'  
  
'I . . .I can't, Lil. I'm sorry.' He turned his back on her and strided back to class, leaving Lily worried, with her heart beating faster than ever.  
  
* * *  
  
'I won't believe it. I can't.' Said Remus Lupin, eyes wide in amazement.  
  
'Well you'd better. And you have to promise . . .like promise to GOD not to tell Sirius. I don't even want to THINK about what he'll do to me if he find out.' Said James, still pondering his recent actions.  
  
'You shouldn't have told me, James. You know I'm no good at keeping secrets.' Said Remus, biting his fingernails.  
  
'I trust you the most, out of you, Padfoot and Wormtail.' Said James, patting his friend on the back.  
  
'Oh. Tear.' Said Moony, wiping a fake tear from under his eye. 'I feel so loved.'  
  
'Wanna feel hurt? I'll punch you if you don't bloody shut up.' Said James, trying to hide his laughter.  
  
'I still can't believe it. You and Lily Evans . . .the world is one whacked- up place.'  
  
'Yeah. Me and Lily Evans, not for long. I just can't wait to see her next.' Said James, sarcastically.  
  
'Yeah next time you've actually gotta kiss her. Like for real.'  
  
'But that's not the point. I told her we're just friends . . .'  
  
'Maybe you like . . .I dunno gave her the impression you're more than that?' Said Moony, chuckling silently.  
  
'Oh god I f*cking well hope not.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
What was that like? I particularly liked that chapter. And the title that was cool too.  
  
Please please please review and I'll comment for all of you personally in my next chapter . . .if there is one! Moohoohahaha! 


End file.
